Zoids Arc Century (Continued)
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Continuation from List of Crossovers Chapter 29. Jaune joins the Guylos Empire. What could happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, this story is a special favor to DuskDragonDeltaxd. A Zoids/RWBY crossover that takes place in the Chaotic Century universe. The timeline where Van and Fiona fought to establish peace in their world all while trying to locate the Legendary Zoid Eve. I hope you guys enjoy this story, because I had a heck of a time writing this.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Zoids! But if I did, Van would have had the Liger Zero in the anime as well as the manga.***_

* * *

 _ **{For the prologue leading up to this story, please consult my story List of Crossovers Chapter 29.}**_

* * *

"See you on the battlefield!" = normal speech

 _'See you on the battlefield!' = thoughts_

 **"See you on the battlefield!" = someone yelling**

 **"See you on the battlefield!" = Ending Narration**

* * *

 _ **An Arc Of The Imperial Army!**_

* * *

It's been a week since Jaune's initial meeting with Gunther Prozen and he's been recovering from his ordeal quite nicely. Thankfully, his Aura wasn't sealed or he'd be in some serious trouble. Still, things have actually been looking up for him since arriving at the Guylos Empire.

The nurses, with permission from Prince Rudolph, have been giving Jaune tours of the Guylos Army Military Base thus allowing him to see the many different Zoids that Guylos has to offer. So far, he's seen giant Gorilla Type Zoids called Iron Kong, packs of Velociraptor Type Zoids known as Rev Raptors and even these flying Zoids called Redlers. Of course, he was confined to a wheelchair during these tours, but it was still really cool seeing all of those Zoids.

The military officials whom Jaune met were nothing like the stuck up, holier than thou soldiers of Atlas. Contrary to popular belief, they are actually pretty laid back and kind. Jaune smiled as he remembered the Captain of the Royal Guard giving a family of civilians a ride home in his Saber Tiger when their van broke down. And he didn't even ask for anything in return! Something an Atlesian soldier would never do! Not even if he was offered payment!

In fact, Jaune noticed that everyone who was in the empire seemed to treat each other with kindness and respect. The homeless and sick were cared for by the military until they could get back on their feet, which normally happened quite quickly, and everyone always looked out for one another.

Truly, the imperial citizens were more of a close-knit family rather than just friends and neighbors. It really is a step up from places like Vale.

But now, Jaune was undergoing the final check-up from his doctor to see if he was fit to leave the hospital wing of the palace and go to his new home.

"Well, Jaune, it looks like aside from needing to put a little more weight on along with that nasty sunburn you got while stuck out at sea," the doctor handed Jaune a jar of medication. "Here's some herbal salve, apply twice daily for a month. I'm giving you a clean bill of health! So, how're ya feeling?"

"A lot better than I was before, thanks. But I noticed that you've got an eye patch now, Doc. What happened?" Jaune asked.

The doctor, who we'll call doctor Blitzkrieg, smiled ruefully as he gestured to the aforementioned patch.

"You mean this here shiner? Well, I used to also be a Field Medic along with my trusty Carrier Molga, but I accidentally ran over a Republican land mine when helping to get some wounded soldiers and their Zoids off the battlefield. I accomplished my mission, but lost my eye in the process. There ain't gonna be any more field work for this medic for a few months, at least." Blitzkrieg explained.

 _'Poor doctor Blitzkrieg…'_ Jaune thought on his way out.

As Jaune was walking down the halls of the palace, he couldn't help but remember the many times he's been through similar hallways back at Beacon when he was still a student. His heart began to ache a little bit and he knows that it's not from heartburn. It's from the feeling of loneliness and longing for what he once had.

Friends, family and a reason to continue living.

All of that was taken away because of something he did in his quest to become a huntsman. His quest to become a hero. His quest to be a protector.

"Ah, there you are, Jaune!"

The blonde turned around and saw Prozen walking up to him. The white haired man was smiling and holding up a clipboard that had a sheet of paper attached to it. Likely the address for Jaune's new place of living.

"I see you are doing much better than when you first arrived. How do you feel now?" Prozen asked.

"A lot better than I was before, thanks. But there's still one thing bothering me." Jaune replied.

Prozen raised an eyebrow a the words uttered by the young Arc boy. He could see that aside from being a little thinner than he should be, there's nothing wrong with him healthwise. What could possibly be bothering him?

"Oh? And what's that?" Prozen asked curiously.

Jaune sighed as he looked at the ground, the full weight of the events that befell him before leaving the continent of Remnant was returning ten-fold. He really didn't want to talk about it, but then again Prozen is a friend of his family, so he felt as though he could talk to him about his problems.

"Well… before your men found me in that boat, something happened to me that pretty much left me a broken shell of my former self." Jaune said.

He sighed as he remembered what had happened to him.

"I was expelled from my former school, Beacon Academy… and I was exiled from the four kingdoms." Jaune said.

Prozen actually didn't look all that surprised to hear that. If anything, he had a feeling that something like that might've happened to Jaune due to how the kingdoms were now letting themselves be run by easily corrupted councils. So in response to hearing this, Prozen placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder prompting the boy to look at him.

"You better tell me the whole story." he said. "Come along, and we'll talk on the way to your new home."

The two began walking and Jaune sighed as he collected his thoughts. This was going to be very hard for him to talk about due to the pain that was always present in his heart due to the sheer trauma of those events.

"Well, to start us off then… I used to dream about becoming a huntsman like my father and mother before me. I wanted to become one so I could protect as many people as I could from the foul creatures of Grimm. So I started training when I was seven years old. But that's when my problems started to really begin. You see, I seemed to have absolutely zero skill as a Huntsman and kept on just hurting myself rather than making any actual progress in my training. Even my seven sisters seem to have more talent than I do when it comes to being a huntsman!" Jaune began.

"Wait, wait, wait wait wait wait! Back up there, blondie! SEVEN sisters?!" Prozen asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. It's not that strange to me, considering I grew up with them, but there are twin groups there. I myself am the oldest amongst triplets." Jaune replied.

For a few minutes, Prozen just stared with wide eyes and jaw dropped to the ground. Eventually, he picked up his jaw and shook off much of his shock.

"Dayum! I know your parents love each other, but for them to decide to have eight children with you being the only son they had… I honestly pity you for being surrounded by THAT much estrogen all in one place while you were growing up." Prozen said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Jaune said. "As I was saying, my lack of success continued to make its way for ten long years of running myself through the grinder. But no matter how much I trained or how intensely, I just made no progress! I couldn't get strong enough to join a huntsman school! I was rejected from Signal Academy at least three times before I took drastic measures! I talked to this information broker and got my hands on some forged documents that would allow me to get accepted into one of the more prestigious academies known as Beacon. I had hoped that by learning at a professional academy, I'd actually make some progress in my dream to become a huntsman."

Jaune sighed. Remembering and recounting all of this was just becoming far too painful for him, so he began to focus his Aura into his left index and middle fingers.

"You know what? I can't keep talking about this, so I'll just show you what happened." Jaune said. "Before I left Remnant, my father taught me an Aura technique that would allow me to transfer certain memories that I possess to others, allowing them to see what I saw in the memories from my point of view."

Not waiting for Prozen to reply, Jaune pressed his fingers to the older man's forehead and began the transfer. In mere seconds, dozens upon dozens of memories flashed before Prozen's eyes. And he knew that they weren't his. He saw and heard everything that happened to Jaune through the boy's own point of view.

Initiation into Beacon, becoming leader of a team, all of the good times he's had with JNPR and their sister team RWBY… and all of the bad stuff that happened not long after that. Cardin Winchester revealing Jaune's forged transcripts, his former friends turning on him, his expulsion from Beacon, the four councils exiling Jaune from the four kingdoms upon penalty of death with only his family standing up for him, and him leaving the continent in hopes of dying to end his own suffering.

Prozen's fist clenched in anger at those fools.

' _THOSE BUNCH OF INGRATES! HOW DARE THEY DO THAT TO SUCH A GOOD LAD?!'_ Prozen thought in anger.

He immediately calmed down, knowing that becoming angry at this time would do far more harm than good. Prozen looked at Jaune and his eyes softened as he saw the boy with his eyes closed and his head down awaiting any insults he might have.

As he waited for the insults and anger to be thrown at him, Jaune felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Prozen looking at him with nothing more than a mixture of kindness and sympathy.

"Those people were fools to do those things to you, Jaune. Rest assured, if and when you join the Imperial Army, you will be treated as an equal. You shall not be discriminated for something as trivial as forged documentation. Rather, you will be treated as a friend and comrade by your fellow imperials!" Prozen said.

Jaune actually smiled a true smile for the first time in a long while, feeling a great weight being lifted from his shoulders. It was clear what his decision would be now.

"You know something, Prozen? I think I'll take you up on that offer to join the imperial army." Jaune said.

"Wonderful!" Prozen said with a smile. "While you may not have been the best huntsman around, I can safely say that I know you will become one of the greatest Zoid Warriors to ever walk the planet!"

He clapped Jaune on the back and led him to the outside of the palace where a truck was awaiting them. Standing next to the truck was someone that Jaune has yet to meet. But already he had to fight back a blush upon seeing her beauty.

It was a slender young woman who looked to be around his age. She has green eyes, short dark blue hair and a red dot in the center of her forehead. Her outfit is a blue coat that covers her body from her shoulders which splits around her legs, revealing her dark undercoat. Her coat also contains four straps across her, the third appearing to be connected to a belt. Her boots are a dark brownish color with what appears to be fur lining around the heel area.

Next to her is a strange blue creature that looks like a miniature Zoid. It looks like a sleek and slender bipedal dragon with dark blue armor covering a black body and has light blue lenses for eyes. The snout of this creature is more reminiscent of an alligator or a crocodile, and it has a single horn on top of its head that curves backwards. There are also two curved silver tusks on the sides of the creature's mouth. It has two long arms that have three blunt 'claws' for fingers.

"Ah, Rease! Good to see that you and Specular have returned from your mission unharmed! I trust that it was successful?" greeted Prozen.

"Yes sir! The perimeter is secure once again, Prozen! Target has been defeated, no troops lost!" the now named Rease replied with Specular growling in agreement.

"Excellent. But now, I'd like you to meet your new roommate. Rease, this is Jaune Arc. He's the only son of my old friend Jonathan Arc." Prozen introduced. "Jaune, this is Rease and her Organoid Specular. They've been working in the Imperial Army for a year now, so I guess you can consider her to be your senior officer."

Jaune walked up to Rease and began to use some of the Arc charm on her. And it seems to be working this time.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Rease." Jaune said as he gently took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

These actions drew a slightly embarrassed smile from the girl as a light dusting of pink made its way to her cheeks. Something that Specular seemed to notice.

"I am Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, easy to remember and I do hope that we can get along." Jaune said.

"The pleasure is all mine, mister Arc." Rease said in return.

Jaune chuckled a bit at that line. While he couldn't convince his old teachers not to call him that, he was certain that he could get Rease to not call him by such formalities.

"Please, just call me Jaune. Mister Arc is my grandpa. Even my dad hates the whole 'mister' schtick!" Jaune said.

And he's right about that. His dad always grumbled whenever someone called him 'mister', and it was actually pretty funny. At least until Jaune himself was on the receiving end of it. And it drove him up the wall so many times!

"Alright then, Jaune. Before I bring you to our humble abode, I think you should take the Zoid piloting test to see where you'll place amongst the army." Rease said.

And Prozen nodded in agreement.

"Capitol idea, Rease! Come along, everyone. The hangar is this way."

With that said, Prozen began to walk off with Jaune following close behind. Rease, however, just stood there and stared at Jaune's back with a goofy smile on her face. She usually tried to ignore things like boys so she could focus on her career, but she couldn't deny that Jaune is quite handsome. And his chivalrous ways certainly gave him a lot of good points in her book.

She was broken from her thoughts of the young Arc man when she caught a glance of Specular's face. The blue Organoid was looking at her with a sly grin on her crocodilian muzzle as if to say 'looks like someone's in love'. Rease quickly lost her grin and was now blushing red with embarrassment.

"OH, GROW UP!" she said to her Organoid before walking after Jaune and Prozen.

Specular followed her while making these growling noises that sounded very similar to laughter. Rease ended up with an anime vein throbbing on her temple as she tried to resist the temptation to strangle her closest friend.

 _'Smartass Organoid…'_ Rease thought to herself.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 **Ending Narration (Jaune): "Hey, Jaune here. So I've joined up with the Guylos Empire and am getting ready to take my Zoid Piloting Test, but things might not go as planned. Just as we're getting ready to begin the test, Republican soldiers have begun to attack the city with these Zoids called Cannon Tortoises and several green versions of the Red Horn Zoids! I've gotta get out there and help them!"**

" **Next time on Zoids Arc Century; Republic Invasion - The Menacing Green Horns! See you on the battlefield!"**


	2. Bonus Chapter!

_**When we last left off on Zoids Arc Century, our young hero has just joined the Imperial Army. Just what kind of Zoid will he be piloting into battle? Let's see.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Zoids!***_

* * *

 _ **History Of The Death Stinger!**_

* * *

As Jaune, Prozen, Reese and Specular walked towards the hangar, Jaune couldn't help pondering what to do about the Zoid he should pilot for the test. He just wasn't quite sure what to pilot. Should he go with a Saber Tiger? Or should he instead use a Red Horn? The pickings for Zoids are quite slim at this point, as Jaune's not quite certain that any of these Zoids are right for him.

"So, Jaune. Tell me, what did you do before joining the Imperial Army?" Reese asked.

"Well, I came here from the far off Continent known as Remnant. And while I lived there, I was training to become a warrior to protect my home. It was very slow going." Jaune answered.

Reese accepted this answer, but she felt as though there was something more going on here than he was letting on. That brief summary he gave her seemed to be incomplete and it also felt like he was hiding something from her. But she'd just have to wait until Jaune is ready to tell her. After all, she's a patient woman. It's one of the reasons she's a part of this military group.

"Jaune, for your piloting test I've selected several of our finest Zoids for you to choose from. I want you to select one Zoid to pilot into the field and we will determine your score based on how well you do in an obstacle course that I had my men prepare ahead of time. And depending on how well you do will determine just where your ranking in the military will be." Prozen explained.

"Yes sir, Prozen! I assume this test is partially to help me get familiar with the controls of a Zoid?" Jaune guessed.

"That's correct. As you currently have no experience piloting Zoids, this test will also help you gain some knowledge and skill in piloting." Prozen replied. "The Republic is plotting something, and we need to be ready for it when it happens! Whatever it is."

Jaune's eyes seemed to harden slightly, being reminded of how Weiss and the rest of those congressmen and women in the four kingdoms seemed to always be at each other's throats. If it isn't the Grimm they're concerned with, then it's obvious that each kingdom wants to conquer all the other ones and take their resources for themselves. Atlas in particular would establish Dust Mines and take all of the ores so they could advance their technology even further than they already have.

Soon enough, our group made it to the hangar where all of the Zoids were kept. Using his thumbprint and a special password that was comprised of six random numbers that even I can not tell you, the white haired man opened up the hangar to reveal several powerful Zoids all equipped with powerful weapons that could very well take down any enemies that were foolish enough to attack them.

There were Red Horns, Iron Kongs, Rev Raptors and Saber Tigers galore! But there was one Zoid in particular that caught Jaune's attention. It was a literal behemoth of a Zoid that was currently in some kind of containment tank of sorts.

Jaune walked over to the tank to get a closer look and was amazed by what he was seeing. This Zoid is HUGE!

It resembled a giant Sea Scorpion with quite a bit of heavy armor and weaponry. The Zoid's body itself was grey in color, but there were parts of the main body that are colored maroon. An example being the legs. And the Zoid's armor is a combination of the colors cream and maroon with cream being the main color, and the translucent part of the cockpit was a beautiful green color. The claws, stabilizer knobs and blade-like mandibles of the Zoid seemed to all be lavender in color instead of the standard gunmetal gray.

But Jaune's attention was mostly drawn to the symbol on the containment unit itself. It was so familiar that he recognized it right away.

The double crescent moon emblem of the Arc family!

"Hey, Prozen! What kind of Zoid is this, and why does it have my family's mark on it?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, you found that one, did you? Well, it seems only right considering it's your birthright." Prozen said in response.

"What do you mean by that?" Jaune asked.

Even Reese and Specular looked like they wanted answers. Prozen smiled at the fond memories that began to surface.

"You see, before you or any of your sisters were born, your mother and father began working on a project that would both help the empire and insure the safety of their family. Using their vast knowledge on Zoids, they took the core of a dead Guysak Zoid along with a fragment of the core of an extremely deadly Zoid known as the Death Saurer and made plans to grow this core. They placed the Guysak Core and the Death Saurer Core Fragment into this incubation chamber, where they slowly combined under the watchful eyes of your parents." Prozen began explaining.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback Now Beginning…!***_

* * *

 _ **"** **As time wore on and a body began to form around the core, your mother began to speak to the still developing Zoid as she believes that all Zoids have souls and are not just giant machines to be used as weapons and then thrown away. She treated her old Helcat with the very same love and affection she was giving to the developing Zoid which she appropriately named… the Death Stinger. A Zoid that would be so powerful, it would be considered an amphibious variant of the legendary Death Saurer!"**_

 _As Mary Arc continued to work on the still developing Death Stinger, she gazed into the incubation tank that held the Zoid. It was so small, about as tall as the average Organoid with its tail curled upwards and right now looks mostly like a normal scorpion. But its tail was much different, as it has spiky prongs rather than a single barbed stinger. She noticed a body beginning to grow around the already existing body, but she wasn't concerned. She knows that this is supposed to happen, as proven by the smaller body wrapping itself around the core of the developing Zoid._

 _Mary smiled as she saw the little Zoid sleeping in its incubation chamber, a little green light coming from the body's chest area to signify a kind of heartbeat. She and her husband thought of EVERYTHING when designing this Zoid! It was going to have the strongest armor ever created and the best weapons they could ever build! I'm talking the Strike Laser Bite Scissors, the Laser Fangs, Laser Cutters, two of each! And that's just the melee weapons!_

 _For mid to long range, this Zoid is going to possess two AZ 105mm Linear Cannons, four AZ 35mm Vulcan Guns, AZ 120mm Hyper Laser Guns, AZ 120mm Hyper Beam Guns two of each, along with a massive 930mm Double-Barrelled Shock Gun. And like the Death Saurer, this Death Stinger Zoid will also possess a Charged Particle Cannon! And just for a little added equipment, this Zoid will possess an Omnidirectional Energy Shield and a pair of Rocket Boosters!_

 _Mary smiled to herself in a sheepish manner. She and her husband may have gone just a TEENSY bit overboard when creating this Zoid._

 _ **"** **But even with your parents working long and hard on the creation of their Death Stinger Zoid, they both knew that the development process of this Zoid would be far too long. And with Mary's own pregnancy beginning, she knew she would be unable to stay and witness her Zoid's ultimate creation. But before she left, she gave the Death Stinger some information about who would be its chosen pilot."**_

 _Mary sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow. The time when she and her husband would be transferred to the continent of Remnant was fast approaching, and the Death Stinger is still nowhere NEAR completion! She had honestly hoped that she would be around to witness the awakening of her beautiful Zoid, but it looks like it just wasn't meant to be._

 _The Arc family matriarch placed a hand on her belly. It was beginning to swell as her child was growing inside her, and she let out a hum of happiness as she thought about how she would soon be a mother. She personally wants a large family, so she might decide to have at least four children before getting her tubes tied._

 _Boy, if only she knew she was going to get a far larger family than she anticipated._

 _She looked over at the clock on the wall. It was close to quitting time and she knew that she really had to get some rest if she was to perform at optimal capacity tomorrow. But before she left to clock out, Mary smiled and placed a hand gently on the glass of the incubation chamber._

" _Death Stinger, I know you can hear me. And I want you to know that when you finally get out of this thing, you'll have yourself a great pilot to be your partner. Yes… I can feel it in my heart! I'll have a darling son who will want nothing more than to be a protector who will save everyone from a great evil that is sure to befall the world! He will come to this continent when me and my husband have been gone for a long time, and he will become your ideal partner. I believe it!" Mary said to the still developing Zoid._

 _And with that said, Mary left the room to clock out for the night, unaware that the eyes on the smaller body that had wrapped around the core began to glow a vibrant green color as a high pitched hiss was heard from the tank before everything went quiet again._

* * *

 _ ***Ending Flashback Now…!***_

* * *

As Prozen finished his tale, Jaune and Reese looked up at the Death Stinger in awe. Even Specular looked impressed at the Zoid. To think that Jaune's parents could create such a Zoid from the core of a dead Zoid and use a fragment of a deadly Zoid like the Death Saurer to create a massive Zoid like this one!

Jaune reached up and placed a hand on the glass of the Death Stinger's incubation chamber. If it still wasn't ready to be born after all these years, it must be one heck of a Zoid to need so much time to truly develop!

"Death Stinger… Somehow, I just know that there's more to you than meets the eye! And I know that you'll be an amazing Zoid when you wake up!" Jaune said.

He turned around and looked at Prozen with excitement clear in his eyes.

"How much longer will it be before the Death Stinger is up and ready for combat?" Jaune asked.

"We've calculated that it will require at least another three days before it will be ready to be born, so to speak." Prozen replied. "In the meantime, you'll have to pilot one of the other Zoids here for your test."

Jaune just nodded in agreement and followed Prozen to see which of the Zoids would be adequate for him to pilot until the Death Stinger was ready to fight. Hopefully, that would be sooner than they thought, because I've got the strangest feeling that something big is looming over the horizon. Something very bad…

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Before you guys say anything about the Death Stinger's colors, look up the Death Stinger ZS (Zarka Special) and you'll see what it looks like. Also, the poll for Jaune's last two Soulmates in RWBY New Century Zero: Rewrite is still up, so keep voting!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Here's the new chapter of the story for you guys! I hope you all enjoy this one, because I worked extra hard on it to try and make it as entertaining as possible! Now, let's see some Zoid action here, eh?**_

 _ ***I still own nothing having to do with RWBY or Zoids!***_

* * *

 _ **Republic Assault - The Menacing Green Horns! (Part 1)**_

* * *

Out in the deserts surrounding the Guylos Empire, we see that the forces of the Republic are moving at a slow yet steady pace towards the main capitol. Their mission? To destroy the capitol city of the Empire and claim the lands for the Republic! And they don't care how many civilians die to accomplish their goals!

The Zoids they were employing in this battle are turtle-like mechs called Cannon Tortoises for a long range assault. Each Cannon Tortoise has been equipped with a huge Buster Cannon to provide a little extra kick to their long range assault, and their heavy hitters are Styracosaurus Type Zoids that look like green versions of the standard Red Horns. The commander of this little raid being the pilot of a Bison Type Zoid known as a Dibison.

"Listen up, troops! Our orders are to either capture or destroy the Guylos capitol using any means necessary! If you encounter any resistance, then leave no one alive!" the commander ordered.

"Yes Sir!" his men responded.

The Commander grinned maliciously. Those Imperial scum should've thought twice before deciding to fight back against the Helic Republic! Now every last soldier and civilian at that wretched city was going to pay for it with their lives! Every last man, woman and child… everyone… they'll pay for this outrage, and they'll pay in blood!

Now, if only the Cannon Tortoises would just move fast enough so that it won't take three full days to get to the capitol city…

"Rogers, can't you and your little 'Ninja Turtles' go any faster?" the commander asked.

"No can do, commander. The Cannon Tortoises were slow enough as it is, but since the higher ups thought it best to mount the Buster Cannons to them it slowed our speed down to a crawl! We can't go any faster than this, even if we WANTED to!" Rogers replied.

The commander grunted, knowing that what Rogers said was true. There really was nothing that they could do to make those Cannon Tortoises move any faster than they already were. If anything, they'll probably burn out and be useless if they don't use their time wisely and let the Zoids rest. Then they'll be of no use in the upcoming battle!

For now, he'll just have to go along with this ridiculous plan until he can think of something else! But at least he doesn't have to worry about the Arcs getting in the way of his plans this time.

That Mary and her Helcat were absolute MONSTERS when deployed into battle!

Speaking of whom…

Running through the desert at high speed in their own Zoids with a black and gold Helcat with custom weapons leading the charge, the entire Arc family was headed straight for the Guylos Empire. It's been a long time since they had been in their home country, and they recently caught wind of something they wanted to hear so desperately since that fateful day.

The prodigal son has been found!

"Honey, how much longer until we get there?" Michael Arc asked.

He's the pilot of a custom Saber Tiger that was built to handle desert based combat much easier than other Saber Tigers. It has all of the standard weapons of a regular Saber Tiger, however the armor of his Zoid is a desert yellow color so it blends in easier with the landscape around it. Especially during a sandstorm.

And accompanying the Helcat and the Saber Tiger are Command Wolves, Redlers and Anti Air Molgas. Two of each. And one more Zoid. A rare variant of the Liger Zoid species known as the Energy Liger. Clearly, the Arc Patriarch and Matriarch didn't stop the production of Zoids for their family. But their son's Zoid still resides in Guylos territory.

"At the rate we're going, I'd say we'll be there in about an hour. But stay on your guard, everyone! With the recent activity of the Helic Republic, Guylos is sure to have upped its security in order to repel enemy Zoids!" Mary Arc replied/instructed.

"Roger that!" was the collective response.

Mary focused on getting to Guylos as quickly as possible. With her son now a possible member of their military force, it's imperative that they get to him as soon as possible. Fortunately, the ship that brought them to the Continent Zi got them much closer to the Guylos Empire Capital than they thought, so even with the low speed of the Molgas they're making great time.

That's when Mary's radar beeped and she saw incoming Zoids from the Guylos Empire heading toward them. A small army of Red Horns, to be precise.

"Halt! You are entering Guylos territory! State your names and your reason for being here!" ordered the pilot of a Red Horn that was equipped with Dark Horn weapons.

Mary and her family stopped their Zoids and Mary opened up her communication channel so she could speak with the general. Her experience with the military would help her in this regard.

"This is Mary Arc and the Arc Family returning to Guylos from the Continent of Remnant. We're here in search of our son, Jaune Arc. We have grave news to tell him in regards to a place called Beacon Academy." replied Mary.

The lead Red Horn pilot immediately realized who he was talking to, and had his men turn around and begin the trek back to the Capital.

"Come with us! We'll take you right to Jaune!" He ordered.

Wordlessly, the Arc family began to follow the Red Horn pilots back to the Guylos Empire. It was sure to be a happy reunion for the Arcs. A light cooing sound came from a small white bundle being held in Mary's arms while her Zoid took over with the walk to Guylos.

"Don't worry, little one. We'll be there soon, and then you can meet your big brother." Mary said softly to the little one.

An infantile giggle came from the bundle, and Mary smiled in happiness. She just knows that her son will like this surprise.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **This chapter will be a two parter. Perhaps a three parter if I can't figure out a good way to write the next chapter. Also, the poll is still up, so don't forget to vote!**_


End file.
